Episode 3-5
Summary As Agwen and Ran walk through Mistyshore, people can be overheard gossiping about Ran's change of heart about becoming a priest. Ran gets annoyed, but Agwen tells him to bear with and act more dignified. At a vegan restaurant with Shess, Agwen relates what Shess told her about the fake Gandharva suras to Ran, and warns him that what she is about to say is considered heresy...but Ran admits that he already knows that the suras are from the Taraka clan, and besides, Chandra does not hide the fact. Ran reveals that the god has been ordering him to kill the suras. At Rindhallow's Temple of Darkness, an older-looking Agni asks Chandra why he is unwilling to catch the suras himself, and wonders if he is afraid to be eaten. Chandra replies that he can never be too careful—if he is eaten, many human casualties will result, and he warns Agni to be careful himself. It would be bad if they, as summoned gods, were eaten, since the Tarakas could wreak havoc only until their summons ended. Chandra points out that a much greater problem would be if Gandharva, who is still in hiding, is eaten by them, since he is not in a summoned state. He tells Agni that they must find him first and eliminate him before he can be eaten. Under the nighttime stars, a lone figure sits on a rocky hill with his head down and his arms resting on his knees. A woman holding a basket calls up to him, asking if he is going to keep sitting there until sunrise, and that they have enough mushrooms for dinner so they need to get back before they get reprimanded by the chief. The figure, who is clearly Gandharva and who appears even younger now, simply replies in agreement. 3-005 Agwen and Ran.png|unrefined 3-005 Agni.png|unrequited 3-005 Chandra.png|unrepentant 3-005 time to go back.png|unreadable Currygom's comment Do you remember when I mentioned back in Season 1 that Agni changes his age to match Brilith's? He looks older in Season 3 than in Season 2. He's a god, but he's aged. Afterword The chapter titles are often ambiguous, and it's the same for this chapter. Agwen returned to Mistyshore like she'd always dreamed of doing. Ran kept himself busy outside of the city, but now he's finally settling down. Gandharva and Leez are both trying to return to somewhere... Many of you expected Leez to make an appearance soon, but if you carefully read what Leez said to Kasak at the end of Episode 3-1, there's a hint. At the very least, you can imagine that they won't appear in a peaceful (?) situation such as this! Old Town of Mistyshore Just as Seoul appears completely different between its downtown area and the outskirts, Mistyshore is the same. Besides the high-rise buildings seen in Episode 3-1, there are also a lot of low-rise buildings. This scene looks similar to Mistyshore in Season 1. Of course, Mistyshore at the time wasn't drawn very well because my skills and time were limited, and you should bear that in mind... The temple you'll get tired of seeing so often Just so things don't get boring, there's a variety of temple background scenes. This is also true for the temples which will appear often. Agni went from Oppa (big brother) to Ajussi (uncle) In Season 3, Brilith is 29 years old. Agni also appears close to that age, but not exactly. The chibi version of Agni is still the same Even if he looks older, his chibi still looks the same. Even when Yuta developed to his 3rd stage, his chibi is still similar to that of his 2nd stage... For anyone who might be disappointed with Agni's older look, I'm mildly comforting you with this chibi... I haven't drawn Gandharva like this in a long time. Notes * If you recall, Shess is a vegetarian, which is likely the reason for the choice of a vegan restaurant. * Ran learned about the Taraka clan and the fact that knowledge of them is heresy from Asha Rahiro. * There is a hidden Currygom in this episode. * Chandra states that the suras will "run riot" if either god is eaten by the suras, but only until their summoning ends. This implies that once they return to the god realm, the power that the suras gain will be lost. This seems to support the theory that Taraka suras receive the name and power of those they eat, and that the power of names cannot cross realms. Recall that when Vishnu separated the realms, Garuda (in the sura realm) collapsed, resulting in Samphati's search for Yuta and Kalavinka in the human realm, one of whom (according to the names theory) might be in possession of Garuda's name. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why does Chandra want the Taraka sura corpses? What are the fragments that he refers to? References